1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of arranging messages and a device for supporting the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and device for arranging a chat message based on a context of another chat message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile terminals such as smart phones, tablet PCs, and the like are being used in a wide variety of fields due to its convenience and portability. With the recent development of various communication networks, the use of messenger services capable of transferring information between terminals in real time has spread considerably. Messenger services heretofore are capable of instantly showing both transmitted and received messages on the same screen.